El Tetrico Caso de Boogeyman
by Gaburieru524
Summary: Un caso de lo mas extraño hace estremecer a varios agentes de policía, todo el informe del oficial Mark Stevenson esta dentro...


**El Tétrico Caso de Boogeyman**

Notas de Writer: Fanfic inspirado en hechos que son en teoría un 90% reales... espero y esta historia solo sea un creepypasta muy bien hecho y no una horrible y tétrica historia real... a lo mejor y reconozcan algunos de los hechos narrados aquí...

* * *

Soy el oficial de policía Mark Stevenson, trabaje durante prácticamente unos 24 años como un agente de rango medio en el ayuntamiento de Oyon, no quiero hacer detalles sobre mi vida. estoy escribiendo esto para poder informales sobre este tan horrible caso que me toco tomar después de la desaparición del oficial Gregory Thomas Smith (desaparecido y probablemente muerto...)

Todo lo que pude hayar junto con mis compañeros fue su cuarto destrozado, una foto y un mensaje escrito con sangre del oficial Gregory que decía "te encontré"... la foto, sinceramente, me perturbo demasiado... era un hombre alto con un saco desgastado que parecía no tener ojos en sus cuencas y tenia una sonrisa horripilante de oreja a oreja dibujada en el saco... no pude dormir durante días al darme cuenta que esa... esa... ¡esa cosa! había matado a los compañeros de Smith en tan solo unos 2 minutos...

Creo que seria mejor explicarles todo desde un principio ¿verdad? bien aquí vamos...

Todo esto empezó con una simple llamada al 911 por parte de un niño diciendo que sus padres habían salido afuera a investigar unos ruidos extraños fuera de su casa y no habían vuelto... mejor les dejo el audio...

 ** _Operadora: 911 ¿cual es su emergencia?_**

 ** _Niño: creo que necesito que venga la policía..._**

 ** _Operadora: ¿cual es tu dirección?_**

 ** _Niño: Calle Birkman 341_**

 ** _Operadora: ¿que esta pasando?_**

 ** _Niño: hay una persona parada en el patio trasero de mi casa_**

 ** _Operadora: ¿me puedes decir como luce esa persona?_**

 ** _Niño: ... no puedo verle la cara..._**

 ** _Operadora: dime entonces como esta vestido_**

 ** _Niño: tiene un suéter con una de esas cosas que se pueden poner sobre la cabeza_**

 ** _Operadora: ¿quieres decir una capucha?_**

 ** _Niño: si_**

 ** _Operadora: ¿que esta haciendo esa persona?_**

 ** _Niño: simplemente esta parado ahí en el patio mirándome_**

 ** _Operadora: ¿tu mamá o tu papá están ahí contigo?_**

 ** _Niño: no, no los pude encontrar *se aleja del teléfono y parece gritar "¡Mamá, papá!"* ... estoy asustado..._**

 ** _Operadora: la policía esta en camino ¿ok? tranquilo, ¿tienes algún lugar donde esconderte?_**

 ** _Niño: ¡se fue! ¡no lo veo!_**

 ** _Operadora: ¿que paso?_**

 ** _Niño: ¡AUXILIO! *grita con voz quebrada*_**

 ** _Operadora: por favor cálmate, ¿que esta pasando allí?_**

 ** _Niño: esta justo detrás de una de las ventanas, busca llamar mi atención dándole golpecitos en ella con el dedo *pega un grito y larga a llorar con una respiración agitada*_**

 ** _Operadora: ¡¿que esta pasando?!_**

 ** _Niño: ¡tiene una sonrisa deforme! ¡tiene una sonrisa deforme! ¡y me asusta porque no tiene ojos!_**

 ** _Operadora: ¡escóndete!_**

 ** _Niño: *se escucha sus pasos rápidos subir por una escalera y al poco tiempo se escucha la puerta corrediza del closet*_**

 ** _Operadora: ¿te escondiste?_**

 ** _Niño: *entre llantos* si... *llora en silencio*_**

 ** _Operadora: ¿que sucede?_**

 ** _Niño: esta dentro de la casa... esta abajo y lo escucho correr muy rápido..._**

 ** _Operadora: querido, la policía ya esta en camino, cálmate_**

 ** _Niño: lo escucho subir las escaleras..._**

 ** _?: *voz muy extraña que se escucha, aparentemente estaba acercándose donde estaba el niño* te encontré, te encontré, te encontré, te encontré, te encontré..._**

 ** _*muchos sonidos violentos se escuchan combinados con los gritos de dolor y horror del pobre niño y unas cuantas carcajadas viniendo de parte del agresor*_**

 ** _*la llamada se corta*_**

Cuando mis colegas llegaron a la casa encontraron fuera de ella tirados en el matorral del patio trasero los cuerpos de los padres del niño con múltiples y obscenas apuñaladas en todo el cuerpo y cuello, sin embargo, lo mas perturbador fue el cuerpo del pequeño... sus parpados habían sido mutilados y sus ojos arrancados de las cuencas ... este caso... nunca fue resuelto...

.

.

.

...

El siguiente caso fue mucho mas extraño y perturbador, también empezó con una llamada al 911 solo que esta vez por parte de una dulce y solitaria anciana llamada Ruth Price, era muy querida en su barrio y según informo ella alguien... o algo... la estaba mirando desde su ventana... aquí la llamada al 911

 _ **Ruth: hola... habla Ruth**_

 _ **Operadora: ¿cual es su problema señora?**_

 ** _Ruth: hay un hombre merodeando afuera de mi casa_**

 ** _Operadora: ¿como?_**

 ** _Ruth: bueno, el vino por atrás, tengo un apartamento en la parte de atrás, y dijo que estaba buscando a un hombre. Entonces vino a mi puerta... *leve pausa* y..._**

 ** _Operadora: ¿si?_**

 ** _Ruth: y... *pausa* dijo que... estaba buscando un departamento... ciertamente... vivo sola y soy una mujer anciana..._**

 ** _Operadora: mmm..._**

 ** _Ruth: estoy un poco..._**

 ** _Operadora: ¿donde esta el ahora, señora?_**

 ** _Ruth: No tengo idea..._**

 ** _(algo golpea el receptor telefónico)_**

 ** _*horribles gritos de la pobre anciana se escuchan*_**

 ** _Ruth: ¡ayúdenme!_**

 ** _Operadora: ¡¿que esta pasando?!_**

 ** _Ruth: ¡alguien ayúdeme a respirar!_**

 ** _*gritos horribles que se hacen mas fuertes por parte de la Sra. Price*_**

 ** _*fuerte golpe contra el teléfono y sonido de algo cayéndose al suelo... aparentemente el cuerpo de la Sra. Price... la llamada se corto*_**

Después de esta llamada mis compañeros fueron a investigar a ese lugar, la mujer anciana estaba muerta junto a su telefono, aparentemente no fue estrangulada hasta la muerte... su cuerpo estaba en un estado similar al de los otros tres cuerpos hallados en el caso anterior. conclusión: teníamos un asesino en serie...

.

.

.

.

.

...

Semanas mas tarde le toco un caso a mi compañero Smith, era el caso del asesinato del Sr. Robert Elliot Olson de 38 años de edad y perteneciente al estado de Detroit, aparentemente el cuerpo de la victima fue hallado con 57 apuñaladas (46 de ellas en el pecho espalda y genitales), ojos removidos con una cuchara al rojo vivo y los parpados, orejas y lengua cortados justo antes de su muerte. su cuerpo estuvo pudriéndose durante 6 días antes de su hallazgo... Smith se negó a contarme lo que había pasado durante su investigación de unas llamadas hechas en el 10280 Malestone, en Patalasca, Oyon, me vi obligado a investigar las actividades de mi compañero, inclusive me tuve que meter en su privacidad cibernetica al ver cuando tuve la oportunidad su historial de Internet, aun así no conseguí nada... tuve que acceder a la red profunda para ver sus actividades y pude hallar un post que hizo el en un foro llamado "Máxima Culpa", en ese foro mucha gente "confiesa sus pecados" o solo cuentan cosas o secretos que nunca se atreverían a contarle a alguien en persona... finalmente podre compartir su post con ustedes, el post fue hecho en 2001 y los extraños asesinatos ocurrieron en los 90's.

Aqui les dejo su informe oficial redactado en dicho foro:

 _La verdad entre todos mis años como oficial de policía nunca me había pasado algo por el estilo, había visto casos en contra de todo tipo de personas, secuestros, homicidios, violencia familiar, crímenes de odio, entre otros... pero les voy a contar lo que vi aunque temo ser censurado y catalogado como loco paranoico, ect... y lo que voy a relatar es tan sorprendente que parece que mas bien estoy contando una película de terror, lo que paso fue lo siguiente. el día martes 14 de Julio de 1998 a eso de las 6 PM recibimos una llamada sobre un posible asesinato en las cercanías del 10280, Malestone, en Patalasca, Oyon. Al llegar al lugar investigamos, la casa estaba con todas las luces apagadas, todo bien cerrado, no habia rastro de forcejeo ni nada que delatada un posible crimen. Tocamos la puerta para ver si alguien atendía, solo silencio... Después de 5 minutos de no recibir ningún tipo de respuesta procedimos a abrir la puerta, revisamos cada cuarto, habitación, rincón, todo en donde alguien pueda esconderse. Inclusive llamamos a otra patrulla con perros de ayuda para encontrar algo o a alguien, pensamos que se trataba de una broma pero la pregunta era: ¿quien hizo la llamada? porque lo curioso es que fue desde dentro de la casa._

 _Pasado unos días recibimos otra llamada de la misma dirección y partimos de inmediato, al llegar al lugar volvió a pasar lo mismo de la vez anterior al ir al patio trasero los perros empezaron a alterarse y a cavar en la tierra cerca de un árbol situado en la parte mas alejada del patio. Dos de mis compañeros, Los oficiales Peter Morg y Scott Adam, fueron por un par de palas a la patrulla, empezaron a cavar y encontramos un cadáver y por la apariencia que tenia llevaba al menos tres semanas de muerte, al investigar descubrimos que era el cuerpo de una mujer de entre 20 a 25 años envuelta en sabanas y bolsas. Tres días después en la misma casa que estaba acordonada se encontró otro cuerpo que no estaba cuando realizamos investigaciones dentro de la morada, ese mismo día, en la noche, el 29 de Agosto mientras los oficiales cuidaban de manera discreta la zona, mientras tomaba un café para poder soportar el sueño vi una silueta pasar por detrás de la casa, como primero lo atribuí al sueño lo deje pasar. Después de unos minutos volví a ver esa silueta pero esta ves la vi mas claramente y note que se me quedo viendo por unos escasos segundos, informe de inmediato a mis compañeros y fuimos a descubrir al sospechoso, rodeamos el lugar en segundos y yo siguiendo el rastro del individuo llegue al patio trasero, mi compañero y yo apuntando con linternas el lugar lo buscamos con la mirada pero por un momento no vimos nada, nos acercamos hacia el pórtico y íbamos a abrir la puerta esta cayo al suelo junto con el oficial Frank Peterson, su cuello estaba desgarrado y una mordida se hacia presente, yo y mi compañero retrocedimos un par de pasos y alumbramos hacia adentro pero por instantes no vimos nada. Pregunte por los demás compañeros y me dijeron que estaban dentro de la casa pero que se les hacia raro que no hayan acudido a nuestra ayuda..._

 _Les dije "cuiden al oficial Frank, yo voy para adentro" terrible decisión..._

 _Entrando a la casa y apuntando con mi arma, empece a decir sus nombres en tono moderado de voz pero no recibí respuestas, de pronto vi como se movió algo rápido en la parte superior de las escaleras, me acerque a ellas y accione el interruptor de la luz, nunca encendió..._

 _Con un miedo descomunal subí escalón tras escalón, con mis manos temblorosas y la espalda contra la pared comencé esta vez a gritar, no quería estar allí, sentía como si el tiempo hubiese dejado de correr y que caminaba con una lentitud casi desesperante, me dispuse a chequear cuarto por cuarto y cuando entraba en el ultimo algo me empujo contra el suelo, mi arma salio volando hacia dentro del cuarto y solo me quede con la linterna en la mano que por el impacto que recibió empezó a parpadear. Volteé a todos lados y no vi nada, me dispuse a entrar rápidamente a la habitación y tomar mi arma, una vez dentro de la recamara tome mi arma y cuando me di la vuelta ya para salir junto a la entrada de la puerta por fuera vi una silueta, retome mi postura para apuntar y dije en voz alta casi intimidante pero por dentro estaba aterrado como nunca antes lo estaba "¡levante las manos e identifíquese!" escuche una especie de alarido de dolor, mi miedo empezó a crecer, la verdad después de eso no creía que fuera, al menos del todo, humano..._

 _Respondió con una rasposa voz totalmente horrible y carente de rastros humanos " **Yo aun tengo hambre** "_

 _Sentí que mis piernas se doblaban del terror que me invadía y cuando escuche a uno de mis compañeros gritar desde abajo, un grito de agonía_

 _casi inmediato lleno toda la casa y no pude moverme durante unos segundos, estaba completamente petrificados._

 _Cuando pude recuperar el poder sobre mi cuerpo, baje lo mas rápido que pude, vi el cuerpo de mis compañeros todos despedazaros y con el cuerpo lleno de apuñaladas, mordido y que carecía de ojos y parpados..._

 _Salí_ _de inmediato de la casa al ver esa horrible escena, el oficial que se había quedado a cargo del cuidado del oficial Peterson ya no estaba y solo yacía en el patio el cuerpo de Frank._

 _Cruce por un costado de la casa ya que no quería pasar por dentro y cuando ya había llegado a una de las patrullas de entre los arboles que estaban detrás de la mismas salio esa criatura diciendo "_ ** _te encontré, te encontré, te encontré..."_**

 _Un ser que en su rostro llevaba una especie de mascara hecha con tela y una especie de sonrisa..._

 _Hice una pregunta, fue lo único que paso por mi cabeza "¿por que les sacas los ojos?" y lo que me respondió me heló tanto la sangre, me causo asco y un temor indescriptible me invadió al punto de casi desmayarme... la entidad dijo..._

 _" **Porque yo también tengo derecho a ver** "_

 _De inmediato me desmaye del terror pese a estar entrenado para circunstancias similares nunca me tope con algo tan terrible como esto..._

 _Ah pasado casi un año desde los hechos y no hay noche en la que no escuche golpecitos en la ventana de mi habitacion en la oscuridad de la madrugada y la verdad tengo miedo..._

 _Mucho miedo..._

.

.

.

...

No se en verdad que clase de cosa era esa que ataco y mato a los compañeros del oficial Smith pero... si no es humano entonces no creo saber que mierda sea... por las dudas tendre mi pistola siempre conmigo y alejare mi cama de la ventana... a esa... esa... ¡esa cosa del diablo! la hemos llamado " **Boogeyman** "

* * *

 **Notas de Writer: perfecto... espero review :)**


End file.
